


Harry’s Young Justice

by moomoo42



Series: Harry through dimensions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dimension Travel, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Season 2 young justice, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Harry becomes the master of death and is sent to the Young Justice dimension to help fight the reach.





	1. Chapter 1

“No sign of him my Lord,” I hear one of the death eaters announce from my spot behind the cover of some trees.

 

“I thought he would come,” Voldemort says. He turns and starts to walk away, so I step out of my hiding place and into the open.

 

“Harry? No! What are you doing here?!” Hagrid calls.

 

“Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die.” Nagini slithers forward, death eaters jumping out of her way in fear.

 

Voldemort lifts his wand towards me. I close my eyes ready for death.

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

&&&

 

I awaken in a room made of white light. Is this… heaven?

 

“ ** _Not quite, child_** ,” a voice like the wind gently states.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“ ** _I have many names, but you know me as death_**.”

 

“So… I really died?”

 

“ ** _You did, but you’re not dead_**.”

 

“So I can go back?”

 

“ ** _Not yet, child_**.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“ **I have some things I need you to do before you can go back**.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“ ** _There are dimensions other than your own that need saving and as my master, it is your job to do so_**.”

 

"Your master?"

 

" ** _Yes. you collected all of the deathly hallows and died willingly. So now, you are my master_**."

 

"Okay. will I ever be able to go home?"

 

" ** _You will once you have finished helping me in the other dimensions_**."

 

"What do I do first?"

 

" ** _First I am sending you to help a young team of superheroes deal with an invasion_**."

 

"An alien invasion?"

 

" ** _Yes. now I will send you to the people you are to help_**."

 

 

"Wait. Isn't there anymore..." I'm interrupted by the floor disappearing from underneath me. I fall for a while until I land hard on my back. "A little warning next time!" I shout to what is now a white ceiling.

 

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Oh shit. Where did death drop me?

 

"Um... Harry... and I was dropped here," I reply as I look over to the person who talked.

 

It's a man with black hair wearing a black mask and black spandex with what looks like a bluebird on the front. There are three guys next to him a boy in red and black wearing a mask, a green kid with a tail and a really buff guy. In front of them are three more guys all in spandex, one wearing mainly red with some yellow, one with mainly white with some red and brown hair and one with mainly yellow with a little bit of red and bright red hair, the first and the third have lightning bolts on their chests. I almost laugh at the irony. I take a look around the room we’re in. It looks really futuristic.

 

“What year is it?” I ask.

 

“Not another one!” yellow spandex exclaims.

 

“It’s 2016,” blue bird answers ignoring yellow spandex. Whoa. I’m nineteen years in the future. “Why?”

 

“No reason. Just curious.” I stand up from my uncomfortable position on the floor, making everyone except for the green kid get into fighting stances. “So… who are all of you?”

 

“You don’t know?” red spandex asks.

 

“…No… Should I?” Then I remember what death said. These must be those young superheroes that I was sent to help. “Oh wait. You guys wouldn’t happen to be a group of young superheroes that need help with an alien invasion?”

 

“That is confidential information. Who sent you?” blue bird demands. Death never said that I couldn’t tell anyone.

 

“Death,” I answer with a completely straight face. Yellow spandex bursts out laughing, while the others either look annoyed or confused.

 

“Death?” red spandex asks sarcastically.

 

“Yes, death.”

 

Next thing I know I’m waking up in a cell. Well shit. I should have kept my guard up. I check my pocket. They took my wand. I check everywhere else. In my other back pocket is my invisibility cloak, on a chain around my neck is the resurrection stone and in my belt is the elder wand. I can see why they didn’t take the necklace and the cloak, but why would they take one wand and not the other? How did I even get all of these in the first place? Whatever. I’ll think about that later. For now I need to get out of here. I pull out the elder wand and point it at the door.

 

“Alohomora.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month since I escaped from what I found out is called Mount Justice. The Justice League and their ‘team’ of teen superheroes have been looking for me, but haven’t been able to find me thanks to a ‘notice me not’ charm, as well as a glamour that makes me look like an older man with blond hair, that I use when I go out. I’m also staying at an apartment near the hall of justice just for a laugh. I can pay for it by transfiguring rubbish into money. I’ve learnt a few things about this worlds heroes and their identities, like how Superman is Clark Kent. I mean how has no one else found out, Clark Kent is literally Superman with glasses. Finding out Batman’s identity was a bit harder, but still doable, especially with the help of a little magic. I’ve also found that my magic is stronger and I have a few Animagus forms, I might have more, but so far I can turn into a wolf, a killer whale and my personal favourite a phoenix. Today’s the day that I’m going to show myself to them and what better way than to visit their main base, The Hall of Justice. It’s late but there’s probably someone there. I make my way over from my apartment and am about to knock on the large glass sliding doors when I hear a robotic voice behind me.

“Greetings and salutationisms, Earth champions.” The heroes Zatanna and Captain Marvel (also known as Billy Batson) come running out giving me a confused glance, before turning their full attention to the strange flying robot that spoke. “I am L-Ron,” I almost snort, “majordomo to the great master, and you are my prisoners.”

“This is Plastic Man’s April fools joke, isn’t it?” Captain Marvel asks, before calling, “Ok Plas, you got us.”

“No, I have you.” The robot interrupts pressing a button on its arm, which puts up a red force field around the whole building. Well, that isn’t good. “Though not for myself of course. Rather, I hold you here at the behest of my master,” as it says this a bright light shoots down in front of it forming a large humanoid shape, “who seeks to prove himself against Earth’s greatest warriors.” The light fades to a large purple creature with yellow and red eyes. The creature kicks Captain Marvel sending him flying through the glass sliding doors and leaving a trail along the ground. I look to Zatanna to see what she will do next. “Let the cage match begin. No fooling,” the robot finishes. Zatanna starts to chant, but the creature opens a weird third eye making her stop, before slumping down and staying that way. “Nah uh-uh. Magicism is cheating.” So I would be cheating? “Masters more the hands-on type.” The creature and the robot ignore me as they move inside the building. As soon as they’re gone I rush to Zatanna's side.

“Are you okay?” I ask. She doesn’t reply, just stares ahead, unblinking. I clap my hands in front of her face… nothing. I hear loud crashes coming from inside, I look in to see Captain Marvel be thrown into the roof. Shit. I run inside just as Superboy and Bumblebee enter, Bumblebee flying straight to Zatanna, while Superboy attacks. They send punches back and forth Superboy dodging while the creature barely flinches at the touch.

After a few dodges Superboy gets hit, I quickly pull out my wand and shout, “Aresto Momentum!” Slowing Super boys fall so he lands safely. I turn back to the creature that is moving towards Superboy and me, and call, “Colloshoo.” Sticking its feet to the ground.

“Cheating! Magicism is cheating!” The robot shouts charging towards me making me lose my concentration and freeing the creature that picks up Captain Marvel and sends him flying. I’m shocked out of watching when the robot hits me, throwing me into a wall. There’s the sound of fighting all around while I try to clear black spots from my vision.

“Stay here.” I look up to see that it’s Superboy who spoke before he runs off with a buff guy and a green girl that I recognise as Miss Martian.

I try to stand up but there’s a sharp pain in my ribs, great, at least a few of them are cracked if not broken. I push myself up anyway and stagger towards the sound of fighting. When I reach them I see the creature about to rip Super boys head off.

I say the first spell that comes to my mind, “Accio Superboy,” and instantly regret it when he comes flying towards me.

He hits me hard, throwing us both into the wall. I hear a crack. “Okay now something’s definitely broken,” I gasp as pain radiates from my chest. The creature is about to attack when Bumblebee flies in and starts shooting it with mini yellow lasers that only seem to annoy it.

“Did I get your attention?” she asks only to fall down unmoving when the creature opens it’s third eye, but she had already shot a laser, which hits it straight in the eye making it growl in pain hands over its head.

“Master, they have no honour. It is time they pay in blood,” the robot announces. “There master, start there,” it continues, pointing at Bumblebee.

The creature goes to step on her and I go to reach for my wand that is just out of reach, when someone shouts, “enough!” Everyone looks towards the voice, it’s the buff guy from earlier now wearing a black, blue and gold outfit with a gold helmet. “You want Earth’s champion? You found him. Your fight is with me alien.” Wait. The creatures an alien? “I am Earth’s Guardian. Its greatest champion. Its secret champion.”

I ignore what the robot says next and use the distraction to reach my wand ignoring the pain. Once I get it I point it towards my chest and whisper, “Brackium Emendo.” I let out a grunt as my ribs snap back into place. I’m about to stand when Superboy and I are both lifted in the air and out the door. I look over to see Miss Martian flying with us. She puts Superboy and me down in a lift.

“Are you all right?” she asks me.

“I’m fine.”

“Why are you…”

She’s interrupted by Superboy waking and asking, “what happened? Where’s Mal?”

There’s silence. I look between them wondering why no ones talking. Then I almost smack myself. Miss Martians here, they’re talking telepathically.

“How could you leave Mal there all alone?” Superboy suddenly yells as the doors open, giving me a mini heart attack. “Get your Martian mind in the game.”

“Nothing I’ve thrown at the alien telekinetically has had any effect, and I can’t take him physically. I just can’t.”

“Then don’t. But do something,” he finishes, running off.

“I’ll follow him,” I say running after him before Miss Martian can reply.

I catch up to him when he stops and looks up.

“Stand back,” Is all he says before jumping up and breaking a hole in the roof. I jump back and pull out my wand. The alien and Mal both fall, and land on top of Superboy. The alien quickly gets up picking up Superboy with one hand and using the other to knock my wand from my hand, before I can react he picks me up by my neck, cutting off my air supply. The last thing I see before the world fades to black is Mal shooting up right with glowing orange eyes.


End file.
